


oof

by octopodium



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi, do with it what you will, i vent sometimes, im just dumping my bullshit here, just bullshit, only bullshit, there's no crossovers btw, you know what fuck this i don't want to tag anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodium/pseuds/octopodium
Summary: this is just where i'm gonna dump my half finished fics and drabbles, along with what i vomit out to try and push myself out of writer's block and also stuff that's too short to be posted on its own and also what i write to vent sometimes





	1. bnha civilians au, artist!hawks author!dabi

**Author's Note:**

> shit man idk i just work here
> 
> also this author told us theres 'no such thing as writers block' and like yeah sure okay i guess but that doesn't mean i'll stop complaining about it

“That’s it. I’m giving up on my career and running away to Seattle.”

 

“Oh wow, can I join you?”

 

Touya rolled his eyes. “Well duh. Who’d pester me until I was willing to rip off my ears otherwise?”

 

“Rude!” huffed Sora. The two were in the living room of their shared apartment, Touya slumped over the table and Sora laying half off the couch, wings dragging onto the floor.

 

The computer Touya had been using was pushed off to the side. The scraps of paper and stationery were spread out over the surface of the table, some pens already have fallen onto the floor. Sora’s sketchbook was there too, opened to a random page with scribbles on it.

 

Touya started talking again, his voice muffled. “I hate this.”

 

“I know, right?” Sora pushed himself into a sitting position. “Like, I know that objectively this is part of me improving and shit and that it’s just a thing that happens and will go away eventually, but damn! I just want to draw something! Anything! And all of this,” he made a vague waving motion to the sketchbook, “just seems like trash!”

 

“Yes!” exclaimed Touya. “Mine’s like that too. I mean, I can’t even remember what the characters are supposed to be anymore! And dialogue? Bitch please I’m just gonna write a two hundred word description of the love interest’s goddamn eyes!”

 

“One day,” muttered Sora, “One day I’ll figure out how to draw hands.”

 

“I’ll be with you when you do.”


	2. tua because i have a new point of interest so i'm taking y'all down with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaus is sad but ben is there and also klaus needs to eat take better care of yourself gdi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you're here, reading this. congrats. i wrote it in like 20 minutes because if i didn't write something i would implode. but i didn't so thats good :)

Klaus was ready to slam his head into a wall. Actually, scratch that, he was ready to antagonize Luther to the point that  _ he  _ would slam his head into a wall, killing him instantly.

 

“Klaus. Stop.” Ben waved a hand in front of his face. Klaus blinked.

 

“Stop what, brother dearest?”

 

Ben crossed his arms. “Cracking your fingers. It’s gross.” 

 

Oh. He was doing that, wasn’t he? “Sorry.”

 

Ben furrowed his eyebrows. He leaned in closer to Klaus, staring intently at his face. Klaus gave a nervous chuckle at the closeness. “Um, Benny? Bentacles? What are you doing?”

 

“What’s up with you?” completely disregarded Klaus Ben. Rude. “You seem twitchier than usual.”

 

Klaus sighed. Screw his brother for being such an observant asshole. He flopped back onto the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes to block everything out. Ben huffed.

 

“No dude, seriously. Are you okay?” Klaus peeked out from under his impromptu blocker at Ben’s concerned tone. Huh.

 

“Yeah Ben, I’m fine. Just,” Klaus trailed off. “Tired.”

 

Ben nodded. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Klaus sprawled out on the bed and Ben sitting beside him. 

 

Then Klaus’s stomach growled. 

 

“Ah,  _ sheisse! _ ” swore Klaus. “Do you know when lunch was?”

 

Ben shrugged. “At least four hours ago. Why, you gonna go eat something?”

 

“You got it, monsieur! Let’s go divide and conquer, shall we?”

 

“I don’t think we could actually divide. I mean, that would be implying we’re both getting something to eat, which we’re, you know, not,” Ben said as he trailed out the door after Klaus. 

 

“Oh, no matter.” Klaus waved his  _ Hello  _ hand in the air. “We’re going down to the kitchen, so it’s good enough.”

 

“I guess.”

 

Klaus laughed. “How do you feel about waffles?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *playing the saxophone* yeehaw
> 
> also i can't remember if it's canon or nah but klaus totally throws in random words and phrases from german & french when he talks send post


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh... vent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's just dabi crying. that's it.

Touya wipes away his tears and folds his knees up to his chest. He can protect most of his torso that way, and part of his legs. He doesn’t want to train anymore.

He’s in his room and he hurts. His arms hurt and his legs hurt and his back hurts and _everything hurts_. He tries to stop more tears from coming out. He’s supposed to be a hero in training, heroes don’t cry. If he cries that means he’s weak, and he’ll never be a hero like Dad wants him to be.

Touya sniffles and freezes. It's too loud. He waits for the footsteps to walk up to his door and then the large hands to fling it open, but they never come. He relaxes, just a little bit. He breathes a bit more freely now, the air flowing through his lungs without catching in his throat.

The places where Dad had him use his fire are hot hot hot, and the rest of his body is cold cold cold, trying to compensate for the heat.

It’s not working. All it does is make his skin feel like it’s going to melt in some places and like it’s going to freeze off in others.

Touya gives up on holding in his tears and lets himself cry. There are tiny wet spots on the floor where the tears drip from his chin.

Touya squeezes his arms tighter around his knees and tilts to the side until he gently falls and curls up on the floor. His soft crying doesn’t echo.

Touya doesn’t stop crying until he falls asleep, and even then a couple of stray tears soak into the ground as they fall away from him.

+

Dabi wipes away his angry tears and tries to force them down. He can’t cry, he can’t. Crying is weak, and he’s not weak anymore. He can’t be weak.

If he’s weak now, he’s as good as dead.

Dabi falls onto the floor and wraps his arms around his knees, burying his head in his legs. He can’t cry.

He remembers all the nights he spent broken and alone, silently dripping tears from his eyes. He remembers fire, and pain, and angry shouts echoing through hallways.

Dabi remembers a _before_ , and he tries not to let himself cry.

If he cries, he is weak. That has been ingrained into him since he was a child. Crying is a weakness, and you cannot be weak. If you are weak, you have failed. If you have failed, you do not deserve another chance.

Dabi knows he doesn’t deserve another chance. He knows he left, and he killed and he made others cry. He’s not good enough to deserve a second chance, and now he never will be. Maybe he never was.

He doesn’t deserve it. He doesn’t.

Dabi weakly pulls on his hair, trying to bring himself back to the now. The weak sparks of pain send pinpricks of tears into his eyes, and that’s all it takes for him to break. He’s weak.

Weak weak weak weak weak. Useless. Useless. Wasted attempt. Failure.

He’s a failure, failure, failure failure. Failure.

Dabi failed. He can’t even succeed at the simplest of things. He cries. He grits his teeth as hot angry tears pour out of his eyes.

And although there is anger, there is also sadness and pain. Dabi falls over like he did so long ago and cries.

Years apart, Touya and Dabi are both silently sobbing, curled up into a ball on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i feel like shit i hate moodswings one moment im a okay and the next i feel like ripping off my fingernails

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know im just here i guess


End file.
